


Lavender Storm

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hero Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I mean he is a villain but he's not completely malicious, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, One Shot, Threats, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Patton wasn’t sure how he got himself into this mess, but now he would very much like to know how to get himself out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	Lavender Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Forced Mutism!  
> I knew from the moment I saw this prompt I had to use Janus' canon powers of silencing but I cannot for the life of me write canonverse sooooo, superpowers au it is!

Patton wasn’t sure how he got himself into this mess, but now he would very much like to know how to get himself out.

He was sat on a rather comfortable but plain chair, although he was bound by his middle to the chair with some rope. His arms and legs were free though, which he supposed was kind of his abductor, though he understood that he couldn’t unbind himself even if he wanted to.

His captor stood some feet away, tapping away on a tablet as he paced. He was a well-known villain. Deceit. No one knew much about him, even after about a year of him being active and robbing banks and kidnapping people for hours or days and the victims would return unable to say a single word about their time.

Being in his presence, Patton suddenly understood. The man had a silencing power, something he didn’t use often, but it was very powerful. It was the only reason Patton was silent at the moment. He had tried to make small talk, which had gotten on the villain’s nerves, and with a simple flick of his wrist, Patton’s vocal chords constricted and he couldn’t make a single noise.

So there he was. He wasn’t too certain how he ended up in this place after waking up to the chair and the villain standing there. He remembered walking down the street from the campus, going to Virgil’s place to hang out and then… he woke up here. He also wasn’t sure how long he had been here. He hoped Virgil wasn’t too worried about him right now. He was such a worrywart about the smallest things, Patton wasn’t sure how he’d take the news that he had been kidnapped by a villain for seemingly no reason.

Deceit sighed and put down the tablet. He looked at Patton - it was kinda difficult to see his face as it was shrouded in something dark, but he had glowing yellow eyes so that was helpful at least - and waved his hand. The constriction of his vocal chords disappeared and Patton sighed, rubbing his throat.

“I’m certain you’re not just _dying_ to know why I have you, correct?” He had a smooth way of speaking, like silk or a snake moving. 

“Well,” Patton cleared his throat and tried again, “I’m not opposed to knowing why I’m here, no.”

“Of course,” Deceit nodded as sat down on another chair that was in the room, pulling it up to sit near Patton. “Depending on the questions, I will see how truthful I may be.”

“Oh, okay,” Patton frowned but shook himself and thought of what he wanted to ask. “How about we start with a simple one? Uhm, will I be able to go free when this is over, whenever that may be?”

Deceit hummed and shrugged. “Unknown. If you are who I have been looking for…” He shrugged again. “Next question.”

Patton frowned again, knitting his eyebrows together. “Who are you looking for?”

“Anyone who has connections to that little upstart the city deigns as a hero. Lavender Storm,” Deceit answered simply. “Next question.”

“Wait, why do you think I have a connection to the Lavender Storm?”

“Ahh, and there’s the dilemma here, because I, in fact, do _not_ know if you may have a connection with him,” there was a slight chuckle in his tone as he spoke. “The little brat is very careful, but he has slipped up a number of times for me to narrow down who he may be in contact with.”

“Is that why you’ve been randomly kidnapping people?”

“Oh, of course not. Not all of them are because I’m trying to find my nemesis.” Another chuckle. “Sometimes it’s simply fun to kidnap people.”

“Why?”

“Irrelevant. Next question.”

Patton sighed and shifted in his seat. He was thankful he could shift instead of being uncomfortable all the time. “What will you do if I do apparently have a connection to him?”

“Bait,” was all that was said in answer. “Next question.”

Patton couldn’t think of a question after that answer. He opened his mouth but closed it soon after and shook his head.

“Satisfied?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. “Good, then we can begin.”

* * *

Patton’s vision was swimming, and he felt lightheaded. He had found himself speaking without wanting to, or saying things he honestly didn’t know or remember about. It felt like some kind of truth serum but not injected and very effective.

He panted by the time it was over, and he was processing the information he apparently had that he didn’t even know he had beforehand.

“Thank you very much for your help,” Deceit chuckled, tapping away at the tablet again with determination. “Now I can continue on with my work.”

“Wai-” Patton tried to protest, but the villain simply flicked his wrist and his vocal chords constricted. He let out airy puffs of breath, unable to make a sound outside quiet, almost silent, sighs and exhalations.

“Silence, now. We’re done talking,” Deceit turned his back to Patton and went to work. “Your friend is going to regret coming out as a hero.”

Patton let out another breath in protest - or the closest approximation - when the villain turned towards him and searched him before pulling out his phone, and the proximity gave Patton a good view of the villain’s face, or at least his nose and lower. Something discoloured covered the left side of his face, but before Patton could focus on it, Deceit had pulled back with the phone in hand.

Within moments, the villain was ringing up his friend, putting it on speaker.

“Patton? Where are you, you were supposed to be over like…”

“I’m terribly sorry, but your friend can’t speak at the moment,” Deceit interrupted, sounding amused.

“...Who the hell is this?”

“Oh, you can’t recognize me? Pity, then. You’ll have to find where I normally keep company if you want to know where your friend is.”

“Who. Is. This.”

“Really, Lavender Storm, have you forgotten already?”

Virgil was silent on the other end, and Patton wished he could speak or do something.

“It’s rather amusing when I hit the nail on the head. Although, I must applaud you, I never took you to be a college student. Isn’t the work of a city’s protector enough? You just had to also put yourself in debt by going to college?”

“Stop. Talking,” Virgil finally spoke, though it sounded more like a snarl.

“Oh, one last thing, Lavender Storm. You better hurry up,” Deceit glanced over at Patton, and something about the golden glow turned sinister and he shivered, sinking into his chair. “I do not like to be kept waiting without the guest of honour.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
